


Just you and I; touch at first sight

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Trans Simon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Androidy przychodziły do Markusa z każdym problemem: czy to odpadającą kończyną, czy nieznanym wcześniej błędem, który pojawiał się w ich wewnętrznej wizji. Markus, będąc Markusem, spędzał z nimi tyle czasu, ile potrzebowali, prawie wcale nie zostawiając sobie wolnej chwili na inne sprawy.W tym na Simona.





	1. 3 - fans

**Author's Note:**

> [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) sprawdziła, czy nie spaprałam charakterów postaci, bo zazwyczaj nie siedzę w tej części tego fandomu. Dostałam od niej okejeczkę, więc wrzucam!

Posiadłość Carla Manfreda była jedynym domem, jaki Markus znał, dlatego Simon nie winił go za to, że otworzył jej drzwi dla każdego androida w potrzebie. Owszem, nie mieli dostępu do każdego pokoju, ale większość z nich i tak tłoczyła się w takich miejscach, gdzie każdy przechodzący musiał ich zobaczyć. “Każdy przechodzący”, na którego liczyli, to oczywiście Markus. 

Przychodzili do niego z każdym problemem: czy to odpadającą kończyną, czy nieznanym wcześniej błędem, który pojawiał się w ich wewnętrznej wizji. Markus, będąc Markusem, spędzał z nimi tyle czasu, ile potrzebowali, prawie wcale nie zostawiając sobie wolnej chwili na inne sprawy.

W tym na Simona.

Po rewolucji Markus i North przyznali, że ich związek tak naprawdę był tylko na pokaz, aby uświadomić ludziom pełnię uczuć, jakich doświadczają androidy. Podziałało nie tylko na ludzi, bo Simon i Josh też w to uwierzyli. A kiedy Simon dowiedział się, że nie było to prawdą, poczuł przypływ ulgi. Dzięki temu zdobył się na odwagę, aby zainicjować transfer powierzchniowy z Markusem i przekazać w nim swoje uczucia i nadzieje. Ku jego zaskoczeniu i niedowierzaniu, pod takim samym zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem ze strony Markusa znalazł romantyczne zainteresowanie swoją osobą. Na razie było to tylko właśnie zainteresowanie, o wiele mniejsze niż już wykształcone uczucie Simona, ale towarzyszyła mu jak najszczersza chęć szerszego poznania i rozwinięcia tego zainteresowania w coś głębszego i silniejszego. 

Simon myślał, że to wystarczy. Że sama ta chęć spowoduje, że zbliżą się do siebie, że będzie mógł pielęgnować to uczucie i być z Markusem tak, jak wcześniej mógł tylko po cichu marzyć. Nie spodziewał się tego, jak wiele rzeczy jeszcze będzie do wykonania – że rewolucja nie zakończy się jednego dnia, że walka o ich prawa do życia nadal będzie się ciągnęła. Markus był cały czas zajęty, czy to rozmawiając z innymi dewiantami, czy to negocjując z rządem. Simon nie chciał się mu narzucać, bo Markus miał tak mało wolnego czasu, powinien... powinien spędzać go z rodziną. Simon mógł poczekać. Nieważne, że czekania nie było końca. 

Czasami nie widział Markusa przez całe dnie, mimo że obaj mieszkali w jego posiadłości, a ich pokoje były tuż obok siebie. Simon zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy Markus nie zmienił zdania co do swoich uczuć. Rozmyślał o tym i wzdychał, siedząc przy stoliku pod oknem. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Josh przyjechał z Carlem.

— Simon — zaczął Josh, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Zawieziesz Carla do pracowni? Markus potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Simon, wstając. — Witaj, Carl.

Carl przyglądał mu się w milczeniu i nic nie powiedział, póki nie zostawili Josha w tyle i nie zamknęli się w pracowni.

— Co ten mój syn zrobił? — zapytał Carl, zanim Simon mógł zapytać, czy Carl woli zostać sam. — Kiedy tu przyszliście, byłeś cały w skowronkach, nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem. A teraz ledwo co się uśmiechasz.

Simon wykręcał ręce.

— Dlaczego zakładasz, że to wina Markusa?

Carl nawet nie odwrócił się, aby na Simona spojrzeć, ale Simon czuł, że starszy mężczyzna zrobił minę.

— Jestem stary, ale nie ślepy. Prawie wcale nie widzę was razem, mimo że kiedy się pojawiliście, to trzymaliście się za ręce. Hm. — Dopiero teraz Carl odwrócił się do Simona. — Wiem, że Markus nie ma na mnie czasu, bo musi ratować świat, ale... Simon. Kiedy ostatnio spędziłeś z nim więcej niż godzinę? Sam. Tylko wy sami.

Simon spuścił głowę.

— Dwa miesiące, cztery dni i trzynaście godzin temu.

— I ciągle na niego czekasz. — To nie było pytanie, więc Simon nic nie odpowiedział. Carl westchnął. — Podejdź do mnie, proszę.

Dopiero po chwili Simon zbliżył się do niego, stając przy czystym płótnie. Tak jak się obawiał, Carl podał mu paletę z farbami.

— Nie wiem, jak...

— Nie musisz wiedzieć, jak — przerwał mu Carl. — Namaluj to, co czujesz.

Simon wiedział, że nie ma co się kłócić. Niepewnie zerknął na paletę, przyglądając się kolorom, jakie ma do dyspozycji, posłał szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Carla, który uśmiechał się zachęcająco, i wziął się do roboty.

Nie liczył, ile czasu minęło, ale kiedy skończył, na płótnie widać było dwukolorowe oczy, które należały do Markusa. Nie patrzyły jednak na widza, tylko w bok. Nie były też w całości, ale jakby pokruszone, połamane, im dalej od źrenicy tym odległość między poszczególnymi kawałkami była coraz większa. 

Markus rozrywany na kawałki, bo wszyscy wymagali jego uwagi, a on sam nie spoglądał już nawet w przód, na Simona.

— Ach — westchnął Carl. — Widzisz, jednak umiesz.

Simon uśmiechnął się smutno i spuścił głowę. Odłożył paletę na bok i sam się odsunął.

— Będę ci potrzebny czy wolisz zostać sam?

— Będziesz mi potrzebny — odpowiedział Carl. — Zawieź mnie proszę do syna.

Znaleźli Markusa w kuchni z North i Connorem, cała trójka popijająca thirium. Przed nimi na stole znajdowały się liczne dokumenty, które skanowali.

— Ile razy mówiłem, żeby nie pracować w kuchni — powiedział Carl, przez co cała trójka zwróciła na nich uwagę.

— Carl, Simon — przywitał się Markus, posyłając im uśmiech. Spojrzał na Carla z uniesioną brwią. — To ja mówiłem, żebyś nie pracował w kuchni, bo malowałeś po blacie.

— Ciebie też się to tyczy — skwitował Carl. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — North, Connor, możecie nas zostawić na chwilę?

— Jasne — oznajmiła North. Connor skinął głową i zebrał dokumenty z blatu. — Daj znać, kiedy będziemy mogli kontynuować — rzuciła do Markusa.

Markus nie odpowiedział, bo wpatrywał się zmartwiony to w Carla, to w Simona. W żołądku Simona się przewracało, bo nie widział Markusa od ponad 24 godzin, więc w jego głowie kołatały się tylko myśli o tym, jak za nim tęskni, a to płynnie przechodziło w sądzenie, że Simon pewnie poszedł już w odstawkę. Dlatego kiedy Markus wyciągnął rękę po jego dłoń, odsłaniając syntetyczną skórę, Simon odruchowo cofnął się. Nie chciał, aby przez transfer Markus zobaczył jego żałosne myśli i użalania nad sobą.

— Simon? — zapytał cicho Markus, a w tonie jego głosu dało się wyczytać zarówno zdziwienie, jak i drobną urazę. Simon potarł dłonią ramię i unikał wzroku Markusa.

— Powiedz mi, Markus — zaczął Carl, skupiając na sobie uwagę syna — co sądzisz o Rudym?

Przed oczami Simona od razu pojawił się android, o którym mówił Carl – MP600, który przychodził do Simona od czasu do czasu, kiedy Simon przesiadywał w ogrodzie. Nie wiedział jednak, dlaczego Carl pyta o niego Markusa. Mina Markusa pokazywała, że też nie wie, do czego Carl zmierza.

— Zauważyłem, że bardzo często kręci się obok Simona, więc pomyślałem, że gdyby mieli się zejść, to chciałbym wiedzieć o nim więcej — kontynuował Carl neutralnym tonem.

Gdyby Simon miał jeszcze swoją diodę, zaświeciłaby się na czerwono. Aż odsunął się od wózka Carla.

— Z Simonem? — zapytał Markus, złapawszy się za blat. Wwiercał wzrokiem dziurę w swoim ojcu, jakby bał się spojrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej. Jakby bał się spojrzeć na Simona.

— Tak, z nim — mówił Carl. — Spędza z nim czas, szuka jego towarzystwa, wypytuje się, gdzie może go znaleźć. Tak, jak każda zainteresowana nim osoba powinna.

— Ja... ja nie... — zaczął Simon, ale nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Markus w końcu na niego spojrzał. Wyglądał na zdewastowanego. Simon nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić, widząc go w takim stanie. Jego serce zaczęło szybciej pompować.

— Jak ty powinieneś — skończył w końcu Carl, a Markus drgnął, jakby został uderzony. — Nie pamiętam, abym uczył cię takiego zachowania.

Carl nie powiedział, że jest zawiedziony, ale dało się to odczytać z całej jego postawy. Bez pomocy androidów wyjechał z kuchni, zostawiając ich samych. Markus usiadł na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili zastanowienia Simon podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Nie jestem zainteresowany Rudym — powiedział, przerywając ciszę. — Carl nie wie, co mówi.

— Carl ma rację — odezwał się Markus, nie odrywając rąk od twarzy. — Nie traktuję cię tak, jak na to zasługujesz.

Simon zagryzł wargę.

— Od początku wiedziałem, że… że nie jesteś do mnie tak przywiązany, jak ja do ciebie — wydusił cicho. — I robisz tak wiele dla nas wszystkich, że ja jeden nie powinienem mieć… przywilejów. Jesteś potrzebny.

Markus obrócił się i objął Simona w pasie, przytulając twarz do jego brzucha.

— To, że tak się czujesz, sprawia, że ja czuję się jeszcze bardziej podle.

Simon zaczął głaskać go po głowie.

— Markus…

— Nie — przerwał mu Markus, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej. — Nie musisz… wymyślać dla mnie wymówek. Traktowałem cię okropnie. I to po tym, jak zadeklarowałem, że chcę spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.

— Markus — wtrącił Simon. Ton jego głosu był pewniejszy, więc może przez to Markus pozwolił sobie przerwać. Nawet oderwał głowę od brzucha Simona i spojrzał na niego.

Aby przekazać to wszystko, co czuje i co czuł w ostatnich miesiącach, Simon kucnął przed Markusem, złapał jego twarz i odsłonił swoje dłonie. Markus przyłożył ręce do jego dłoni i jego skóra również zniknęła, więc Simon zainicjował transfer powierzchniowy. Przesłał swoją tęsknotę, zawód, zanikającą nadzieję, niepewność, ale też iskierkę zrozumienia oraz irytację. 

Od samego początku było pewne, że Markus będzie zajęty sprawami rewolucji, ale czy musiał stawać się mechanikiem i terapeutą każdego androida, który chciał z nim porozmawiać? Czy musiał poznawać każdego androida osobiście? Dlaczego czuł się do tego zobowiązany? Dlaczego pozwalał, aby zabierali każdą jego wolną chwilę, którą mógł spędzić na odpoczynku lub z Simonem? Czy Simon aż tak mało dla niego znaczył, że wolał towarzystwo nieznajomych niż jego?

— Nie — odezwał się na głos Markus. Chwycił jego dłonie pewniej i przesunął je, aby pocałować knykcie Simona. — Zagubiłem się w tym, co powinienem, a co mogę. Moje priorytety nie były poprawnie ułożone. Nie miałem kompasu, który wskazałby mi drogę. 

Wstał, ciągnąc również Simona w górę. Nie wypuścił jego rąk, dlatego Simon doskonale czuł, że Markus obawia się o stan praw androidów, o swoje relacje z innymi, o to, czy zaprzepaścił wszystko z Simonem. 

— Jeśli… jeśli mi pozwolisz — wznowił Markus — to chciałbym spróbować jeszcze raz. Tym razem nie samemu, ale z tobą. — Simon przesłał przez transfer, że nie do końca rozumie. Markus ścisnął jego dłonie. — Wcześniej myślałem, że sam dam sobie radę. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę wielu czynników, przez co doprowadziłem do tego, że… że Rudy miał okazję spędzać z tobą więcej czasu, niż ja. Nawet Carl zauważył, jak bardzo jestem w błędzie i postanowił zainterweniować. — Wziął głębszy oddech i oparł czoło o czoło Simona. — Pomóż mi, Simon. Zróbmy to wspólnie — poprosił.

Simon nie musiał się za długo zastanawiać. Może nie powinien tak łatwo ulegać, ale wiedział doskonale, że Markus zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił nie tak i chce to naprawić. Simon mógł to wszystko zobaczyć w jego głowie, dlatego nie wahał się, aby dać Markusowi drugą szansę.

Przekazał mu to zarówno poprzez transfer jak i pocałunek.


	2. 13 - wheels(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem cis kobietą, więc po prostu staram się, jak mogę. Simon nazywa swoje genitalia żeńskimi nazwami.  
> Alternatywny tytuł tego rozdziału/POV Markusa to:
> 
> _When you call my name it's like a little prayer_  
>  _I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

Simon odrzucił głowę do tyłu i jęknął przeciągle. Wolną rękę wplótł w swoje włosy i zacisnął pięść, ciągnąc je, próbując skupić się na tym bólu, aby powstrzymać orgazm. Jednak Markus nie pozwalał na to. Przez transfer powierzchniowy przesyłał Simonowi wciąż i wciąż swoje uczucia, pochwały i słowa zadowolenia, bez przerwy, bez chwili wytchnienia, powodując, że Simon mógł skupić się tylko na tym: na miłości i pożądaniu, jakie czuł do Markusa.

Jednocześnie odczuwał też przyjemność, jaką Markus sprawiał mu ustami. Szybkimi ruchami języka pocierał łechtaczkę Simona, po chwili zaczynając ją ssać. Nie pozwalał jednak Simonowi się ruszyć. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał jego biodra na materacu, drugą przyciskał jego zgięte kolano do klatki piersiowej. Właśnie tę drugą rękę Simon trzymał w swojej, przez nią zainicjowali transfer. 

Simon mruczał i jęczał, łzy napływały mu do oczu, bo Markus wylizywał go już od godziny, pozwalając mu dojść kiedy tylko chciał, ale nie przestając go pieścić ani na chwilę. Klęczał przed nim na podłodze, więc Simon nie widział go prawie wcale, ale był w głowie Markusa i wiedział, że ten już raz doszedł – bez dotykania – tylko przez to, jaką przyjemność sprawiał Simonowi. Wtedy jeszcze nawet nie byli połączeni przez transfer, więc sprawiły to tylko fizyczne doznania. Erekcja Markusa była wystawiona na powietrze, a jego biodra drgały co jakiś czas, kiedy nie mógł się powstrzymać i szukał jakiegoś dotyku.

Markus zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z Simonem po interwencji Carla. Czasami Simonowi się wydawało, że Markus przebywa z nim _zamiast_ na załatwianiu spraw związanych z wyzwoleniem androidów. Kiedy zwrócił mu na to uwagę, Markus objął go i pocałował w policzek.

— Spędziłem tyle czasu na popychaniu do przodu wszystkiego, co mogłem, że jeśli teraz zwolnię, inni w końcu będą mogli pomóc — oznajmił. A potem zaciągnął Simona do pokoju, gdzie spędzili pół godziny na rozmowie o niczym, a kolejną godzinę na całowaniu się i transferze powierzchniowym.

Niedługo potem obaj zdecydowali się na zainstalowanie genitaliów, bo pierwsi androidowi technicy od tego zaczęli. Markus bez problemu wybrał model dla siebie (pierwszy, na którym Simon zawiesił oko), ale sam Simon miał problem. Oglądał modele kilkukrotnie, ale żaden nie sprawił, że chciałby mieć go do siebie podłączonego. 

— Markus… sądzę, że szukam w złym miejscu — powiedział cicho. Markus zrozumiał niemal od razu i tylko uścisnął jego dłoń, a następnie zaczęli szukać takich genitaliów, które będą Simonowi bardziej odpowiadały. 

Od czasu ich aktywacji… Markus nigdy nie był zadowolony, jeśli Simon nie leżał przed nim z cieknącą waginą i obłędem w oczach z pożądania. Simon nawet nie marzył, że związek z Markusem będzie tak intensywny, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać.

Uwielbiał to, jak bardzo Markus go pragnął. Jak teraz, przez tę godzinę, kiedy nie mógł oderwać się od Simona nawet na chwilę, mimo że materac był przesiąknięty sokami Simona, które kapały też z brody Markusa i spływały po szyi na klatkę piersiową, niżej po brzuchu, aż wsiąkały w rozpięte spodnie. Stało się to, kiedy się nie odsunął, gdy Simon dochodził ze squirtingiem. Będzie musiał uzupełnić zapasy thirium w swoim ciele, bo jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to dotrą do krytycznych poziomów.

— Ma-Markus — wydusił Simon, przerywając transfer powierzchniowy, aby unieść się na łokciach. — _Proszę_.

Markus spojrzał na niego krótko i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, powoli przesunął język od skóry tuż nad łechtaczką w dół, między wewnętrzne wargi, aby wsunąć go w Simona jak najgłębiej. Simon spróbował położyć dłoń na jego głowie, ale nie trafił, tylko złapał jego ramię.

— Markus! — wychrypiał, przesuwając rękę po jego szyi, aby złapać jego policzek. — K-kiedy w końcu… nn, _ach!_ — Na chwilę zgubił myśl, bo Markus zaczął kręcić językiem kółka wokół jego łechtaczki. — Kiedy wreszcie mnie prze-e-e.. przelecisz? — udało mu się w końcu zapytać, chociaż z trudem. 

Markus bez słowa odsunął się od niego i oblizał usta, wcale nie poprawiając swojego wyglądu. Nadal był cały mokry, ale najwyraźniej zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Gwałtownie pociągnął Simona za biodra, opuszczając go z materaca na swoje kolana. Simon gorączkowo złapał się pościeli i zaparł łokciami o łóżko, aby całkiem nie upaść, mimo że był pewny, że Markus by do tego nie dopuścił. Trzymał go pewnie, a drgania jego bioder sprawiały, że wsunął swój penis między zewnętrzne wargi Simona i ocierał się nim o jego wejście i łechtaczkę. Simon jęknął, bo było to coś nowego po tym maratonie, ale nie do końca to, czego pragnął.

Jednak to drażnienie musiał Markus mieć w planach, bo pochylił się do przodu, oparł jedną ręką o materac, a drugą objął Simona i trzymał mocno. Przylgnął do niego swoim przemoczonym torsem i zaczął go całować, od razu wsuwając głęboko język, jakby nie potrafił przestać nim ruszać. 

Odgłosy, jakie wydawały ich ciała, uderzały Simonowi do głowy. Dodatkowo wszelkie pomruki, jęki i syki tylko bardziej go nakręcały, zwłaszcza że większość z nich pochodziła od Markusa, pokazując, jak bardzo chce on dojść. Simon tylko nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego Markus nie chciał po prostu w końcu go wypieprzyć; mięśnie jego waginy zaciskały się na niczym za każdym razem, kiedy główka penisa Markusa przesuwała się po jego wejściu. 

Simon wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk i prawie szloch, wypychając język Markusa, aby móc powiedzieć mu, co dokładnie ma zrobić – a przynajmniej spróbować powiedzieć, bo cały czas był stymulowany i nie wiedział, czy da radę – ale ten dźwięk musiał coś w Markusie przełączyć, bo _w końcu_ zdecydował się dać Simonowi to, czego ten pragnął.

Zaparł się o podłogę i znowu oburącz złapał biodra Simona, aby unieść je w górę i wsunąć się w niego. Obaj jęknęli, Simon do sufitu, a Markus w jego obojczyk. 

— Dobrze? — zapytał Markus, gładząc jego boki.

— Mhm — mruknął w odpowiedzi Simon, kiwając głową.

— Tak? — podpytał Markus, delikatnie przesuwając nos po jego policzku.

— Tak — wyszeptał Simon, wyciągając szyję, aby go pocałować.

Markus oddał pocałunek i zaczął bujać biodrami, powoli, w przód i w tył, nawet nie wysuwając się z Simona, ale za każdym razem przyspieszał i wkładał w to więcej siły. Simon skulił się, oplatając Markusa rękoma i nogami, przenosząc w ten sposób cały swój ciężar na niego. Jedyną reakcją Markusa było to, że przesunął dłonie pod pośladki Simona, aby lepiej go utrzymać na sobie. Simon dzięki temu mógł go rozpraszać pocałunkami; jego ego rosło za każdym razem, kiedy Markus tracił rytm lub przez przypadek wysuwał się cały. Jego pocałunki miały taką siłę…!

— Dotknij się — mruknął w jego usta Markus, przerywając pocałunek tylko na tę chwilę.

Simon powoli zsunął swoją dłoń z karku Markusa, uszczypnął go w sutek, rozłożył palce na brzuchu i podrapał go, aż dotarł do miejsca, w którym byli złączeni. Przyłożył swoje palce do łechtaczki. Och, _tak_ , Markus doskonale wiedział, kiedy Simon tego potrzebuje. 

Jednak, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Simona, Markus nagle zamarł. Simon jęknął, próbując ruszyć się, ale ramiona Markusa jakby się zatrzasnęły i nie pozwalały na to.

— Markusss — syknął Simon, spoglądając na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. 

Markus patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami w stronę drzwi, więc Simon również obrócił się i z przerażeniem zobaczył, jak w tym samym momencie drzwi się otwierają i do środka wjeżdża na wózku Carl, prowadzony przez Rudy’ego.

Na chwilę czas jakby się zatrzymał i nikt nie mógł przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego; Simon był w stanie w ciągu tych paru sekund przetworzyć to, co widzą… goście. Pokój Simona i Markusa, na łóżku wielka, niebieska, mokra plama, spływająca na podłogę, na której klęczał Markus – również przemoczony, a ponieważ ocierał się o Simona, to obaj byli cały w thirium, które nie zdążyło wyparować. Nie zapominając oczywiście o tym, że Simon był nagi, a Markus miał na sobie tylko opuszczone spodnie. Że Markus trzymał go na kolanach i tylko udo Simona w jakikolwiek sposób go zasłaniało. 

Pierwszy ocknął się Markus, natychmiast przylegając do Simona i zakrywając go swoim ciałem. Simon poczuł, jak Markus wydał z piersi cichy dźwięk, niczym warknięcie, na frekwencji takiej, jakiej Carl nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć, ale Rudy już na pewno. Android aż podskoczył, spłonął rumieńcem i odwrócił się tyłem. Simon wtulił twarz w szyję Markusa, kiedy Carl sam obrócił swój wózek bokiem.

— Dziesięć minut temu byłeś umówiony z Connorem, Markus — oznajmił spokojnie. — Czeka na ciebie w biurze. Powiem mu, że będziesz jeszcze zajęty… jakieś pięć, dziesięć minut, nie więcej.

— Tak, tato — odpowiedział potulnie Markus. — Dziękuję, tato.

— Hm — mruknął Carl, kręcąc głową. — Rudy, chodźmy, zostawmy ich, może się nie… odwodnią. — Simon wgryzł się w ramię Markusa, aby nie jęknąć ze wstydu. Carl dalej mamrotał pod nosem: — Nie miałem z nim okresu dojrzewania, a Leo był dawno, to zapomniałem, że bez pukania ani rusz… 

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Simon myślał, że zostanie postawiony na ziemię, ale tak się nie stało. Wręcz przeciwnie – Markus uniósł go i rzucił na materac, a zanim Simon zdążył się oprzeć, jego uda zostały siłą rozłożone i Markus szybko znowu się w niego wsunął. Zarzucił nogi Simona na ramiona i zaczął go pieprzyć tak, jak Simon tego chciał godzinę temu: szybko, mocno, bez zahamowań. 

Simon jęknął i zaczął pieścić swoją łechtaczkę, aby jak najlepiej wykorzystać te minuty, które zagwarantował im Carl. Dziesięć minut, nie licząc czasu, zanim dotrą do biura Markusa na drugim końcu piętra. 

— Markus — westchnął, przykładając dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej, aby mieć z nim kontakt. — Mój Markus.

— Twój — odparł Markus, całując go w łydkę. — _Mój_ Simon — warknął, unosząc biodra Simona w górę i zmieniając kąt, w jakim w niego wchodził.

Simon krzyknął i odrzucił głowę do tyłu; orgazm był niespodziewany, ale jednocześnie jak najbardziej wyczekiwany. Markus wszedł w niego głęboko i pchnął płytko kilka razy, również dochodząc, jęcząc imię Simona. 

Po chwili westchnął i wysunął się z niego powoli, delikatnie opuścił jego nogi i usiadł obok. Zaczął głaskać udo Simona i patrzył na niego uważnie.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— W jak najlepszym — odparł Simon, wyciągając do niego ręce. Markus uśmiechnął się i pochylił, aby go pocałować, ale nie dał się objąć, tylko szybko wstał. — Markus? — zapytał zmartwiony Simon.

— Connor czeka — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — A muszę jeszcze wziąć prysznic. Wyglądamy jak na miejscu zbrodni.

Simon powoli usiadł na materacu, prosto w kałuży swojego własnego thirium. Zarumienił się i zasłonił twarz rękoma.

— Jak ja się teraz Carlowi pokażę!

Markus zaśmiał się, odrzucając spodnie na ziemię, ale też się rumienił.

— Zapomniałem, że koła od jego wózka nie wydają prawie wcale dźwięku. Przynajmniej nie jest twoim ojcem.

— Jest twoim! — zawołał Simon. — To gorzej!

Poczuł pocałunek na głowie, więc Markus musiał do niego podejść, ale kiedy uniósł głowę, Markus odchodził już w stronę łazienki. Simon westchnął na ten widok i opadł na łóżko; miał przed sobą sporo do sprzątania i musiał uzupełnić swoje zapasy thirium, ale za moment. Jeszcze nie teraz. Uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy; teraz był najszczęśliwszym androidem w Detroit, bo miał najlepszego partnera na świecie.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
